Abduction
by Kim Mika
Summary: B.A.P Fanfiction. Tujuan Daehyun pergi ke Negeri Tanbarun adalah untuk menculik sang putri yang terkenal sangat cantik. Tapi sepertinya kemunculan pengawal pribadi sang putri yang manis dan gigih itu membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali. Daehyun/Zelo. DaeLo.


"Kau tidak mendengarkan ayahmu lagi."

Kata-kata bernada datar itu membuyarkan lamunan Jung Daehyun. Ia tengah duduk santai di atas padang rumput bukit itu sembari menatap hamparan pemandangan pemukiman penduduk di bawah sana.

Ia berbalik, dan mendapati sang pengawal pribadinya yang terpercaya, Yoo Youngjae. Ia tersenyum remeh, "Aku bosan," katanya. "Ia hanya mengomeliku tentang hal yang sama berulang kali."

Youngjae ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Daehyun. Ia mengerti, ia sangat mengerti perasaan Daehyun. Sebenarnya, meskipun Daehyun adalah seorang pangeran kerjaan—sementara Youngjae sendiri hanyalah pengawal pribadinya, mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama. Tidak heran jika Youngjae jadi bisa ikut merasakan apa yang sang pangeran rasakan hanya dengan melihat ekspresinya saja.

"Aku heran," Youngjae bergumam. Ia memain-mainkan rumput-rumput pendek yang bergoyang sesuai irama angin di hadapannya.

"Heran? Soal apa?" balas Daehyun tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, kedua sorot matanya masih menerawang jauh ke bawah sana.

Sang pengawal mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Daehyun, "Soal kau," katanya. "Mohon maaf sebelumnya, aku mengerti perasaanmu," katanya. "Tapi aku juga tidak heran kalau baginda raja sampai semarah itu padamu—ah tidak, ia tidak marah. Ia benar-benar kesal."

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku atur sesukaku, Youngjae. Ini soal perasaan," balas Daehyun.

Youngjae menghela napas, "Benar, sudah aku bilang, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, apa dari ratusan gadis-gadis cantik itu tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanyanya, heran.

"Tidak—maksudku, mereka semua cantik," balas Daehyun. "Aku sudah mencoba semampuku, mengikuti kemauan ayah. Ayah membuat pesta dansa itu agar aku segera menemukan calon pendampingku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa—aku tidak tahu, mereka semua memang cantik, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik."

Youngjae mendesah kecewa, "Aku tidak mengerti. Apa seleramu terlalu tinggi atau bagaimana," gumamnya sembari ikut mengikuti arah pandang Daehyun—menerawang jauh. "Atau mungkin ..." Youngjae kembali bergumam.

"Apa?" Daehyun melirik sang pengawal dengan penasaran.

'Kalau kau tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis negeri ini, kau bisa pergi ke negeri tetangga," usul Youngjae.

"Negeri tetangga ..." Daehyun bergumam. Ia melempar pandangannya menuju hutan yang memisahkan negeri yang dipijaknya sekarang—Negeri Shira—dengan negeri tetangga mereka, Negeri Tanbarun. Menunggangi kuda menembus hutan itu, hanya butuh tiga jam saja untuk mencapai Kerajaan Tanbarun. Daehyun menggeleng tidak yakin, "Entahlah, memangnya ada yang spesial dari gadis-gadis di sana?"

Youngjae terdiam, berpikir sejenak. "Benar, aku baru ingat," katanya. "Aku mendengar ini dari para penduduk. Katanya putri keluarga Kerajaan Tanbarun itu sangatlah cantik. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak terpikat kecantikannya," katanya.

"Benarkah?" Daehyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Terdengar seperti sebuah panggilan untukku."

Youngjae menyikut lengan sang pangeran, "Kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa? Raja mereka itu sangat membenci kerajaan kita. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa direstui untuk menikahi putri mereka," katanya, terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman.

Daehyun tersenyum remeh, "Ada banyak cara, aku bisa menculiknya kalau aku mau," katanya. "Kau seperti baru bertemu aku saja, Youngjae," komentarnya.

Youngjae tertawa, "Benar, benar," katanya, sembari tertawa kecil. "Dasar pangeran yang nekat."

* * *

**.: Abduction :.**

**Jung Daehyun| Choi Junhong**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

**B.A.P belongs to TS Entertaiment**

**.**

**Warning: Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Typo, OOC.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

Dari dalam istana, terdapat sebuah kamar yang dihuni seorang pengawal. Kamarnya tidak jauh dari ruang pribadi putri kerajaan untuk memudahkannya menjaga Yang Mulia putrinya. Matahari telah terbenam sejak lama. Laki-laki itu tengah duduk di kursi yang diletakkan di dekat jendela.

Kulitnya yang seputih susu itu sedikit pucat karena angin dingin dari luar. Sementara kedua sorot matanya memandang jauh ke luar istana, kedua tangannya memegang cangkir berisi teh hangat yang sesekali ia resap ke dalam tenggorokannya.

Waktu malam adalah saat yang tepat baginya untuk bersantai, setelah seharian mengikuti ke manapun sang putri pergi—sembari menjaganya, tentu saja. Bohong bila ia bilang ia tidak jenuh, tapi semua ini adalah kewajibannya.

Laki-laki itu menunduk, menatap air teh dalam cangkir yang ia pegang. Kedua alisnya berkedut, ketika mendapati air yang semula tenang itu bergoyang—seolah memberi insyarat tentang sesuatu hal padanya.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar sedikit kegaduhan dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tolong aku, Junhong ...!"

Dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Daehyun masih duduk di atas jendela kamar sang putri Kerajaan Tanbarun. Ia mengenakan jubah bertudung yang hampir benar-benar menyembunyikan identitasnya. Soal tekadnya, ia benar-benar tidak berbohong pada Youngjae. Ia benar-benar di sini sekarang, dengan niat menculik sang putri.

Dari tempatnya, Daehyun dapat melihat sang putri tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya. Mereka semua tidak bohong, sang putri benar-benar cantik. Daehyun hampir yakin dia adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah ia temui. Sayangnya, ia tetap tidak yakin apa dia orang yang tepat untuk ia culik—untuk menjadi pendampingnya—sekarang.

Karena kecantikan sang putri itu, sama sekali tidak sanggup menggetarkan hati Daehyun.

"Si-siapa?" suara yang terdengar lembut tapi bernada ketakutan itu menyelip di antara rongga pendengaran Daehyun. Ia segera menatap objek yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara yang menginterupsinya tadi itu. Ia segera menyadari bahwa sang putri telah terbangun.

Daehyun tidak menjawab. Ia turun dari jendela dan berjalan mendekati ranjang sang putri—ia pikir, mungkin kalau dilihat dari dekat ia bisa jatuh cinta pada sang putri.

Sang putri yang ketakutan itu turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan mundur perlahan menjauhi laki-laki mencurigakan itu. "Mau apa kau ...?" desisnya.

Daehyun mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban, ia masih berjalan mendekati sang putri.

Yakin orang di hadapannya ini akan berbuat macam-macam, sang putri melakukan perlawanan duluan. Ia melempar cermin kecil di atas nakas ke kepala Daehyun. Tapi ia cepat menghindar, serangan itu bukan apa-apa untuknya.

Cermin pun itu pecah berantakan di lantai.

"Kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa, putri," balas Daehyun kemudian, nadanya yang mengerikan terdengar benar-benar mengancam bagi sang putri.

Ia masih berjalan mundur dan laki-laki itu tidak mau melepaskannya. Sadar-sadar, punggungnya sudah menyentuh tembok kamar. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Sungguh ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Pada saat seperti ini, hanya satu jalan yang berhasil ia pikirkan. "Tolong aku, Junhong ...!" teriak sang putri, dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Sekarang, ia hanya berharap sang pengawalnya itu datang ke sana dengan cepat dan orang mencurigakan itu segera pergi.

"Memanggil pengawal ya," gumam Daehyun, meremehkan. "Sudah aku bilang kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pengawalmu itu," katanya.

Sang putri menutup matanya, ngeri. Ketika Daehyun berjalan semakin mendekat padanya.

'_BRAK!_'

"Yang Mulia!" pintu kamar itu terbuka, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang _namja_ manis berkulit putih bersih. Laki-laki itu segera berlari ke arah sang putri dan memeluknya.

"Junhong, tolong ..." desis sang putri, nada suaranya terdengar benar-benar ketakutan.

Junhong menatap tajam pada sosok mencurigakan di hadapannya, "Apa maumu?" katanya, dengan nada dingin.

Daehyun terdiam, tidak mampu berkata-kata bahkan ketika _namja_ manis itu muncul. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, mata besarnya, pipinya yang tampak benar-benar halus itu, bibirnya yang—tunggu, Jung Daehyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Daehyun segera berjalan mendekat kembali. Junhong segera membawa sang putri menuju pintu keluar. "Pergi ke kamarku, aku akan menyelesaikan ini secepatnya," bisik Junhong sembari membiarkan sang putri keluar kamar itu dan segera mengunci pintunya.

Junhong segera menghalangi pintu keluar itu dengan tubuhnya, "Maaf saja," katanya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan niat busukmu melukai Yang Mulia," katanya, benar-benar yakin.

"Begitu," Daehyun tersenyum meremehkan. Tapi Junhong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tertutup jubah bertudung yang dikenakannya. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kudengar para pengawal kerajaan itu bukan apa-apa tanpa pedang mereka," komentarnya.

Junhong menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia sibuk meruntuki dirinya karena ia langsung saja pergi ke kamar sang putri tanpa berpikir untuk membawa pedang kebanggaannya.

Daehyun membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, sehingga akhirnya seluruh wajahnya dapat terlihat.

Kedua mata Junhong melebar. Meskipun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, ia pernah melihat lukisan bergambar orang di hadapannya ini sebelumnya. Tentu saja ia terkejut, karena yang berdiri di hadapannya benar-benar pangeran Kerajaan Shira—negeri sebelah.

Dan Junhong menyadarinya, sang pangeran terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari jarak sedekat ini. Oh, sepertinya pipinya merona samar-samar.

Daehyun tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jubahnya, "Berikan kunci pintunya padaku, atau benda kesayanganku ini menancap di kulitmu itu?" ancamnya. Sungguh, Daehyun tidak berminat sama sekali untuk mengejar sang putri, ia hanya ingin bermain-main dengan Junhong-_nya_ yang manis ini.

"Tidak," balas Junhong. "Bermimpilah selagi kau bisa," katanya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Daehyun tersenyum dalam hati. Junhong yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu benar-benar tampak manis di matanya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Junhong. Junhong sendiri masih kukuh menyembunyikan kunci pintu itu di dalam kantung pakaiannya—meskipun dalam hati ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Daehyun mencengram dagu Junhong dengan kasar dan mengarahkan pisau itu ke lehernya.

Junhong benar-benar terpukul. Jika ia mati sekarang, orang itu akan dapat mengambil kuncinya dan sang putri tidak bisa selamat. Sementara di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa menang melawannya dengan tangan kosong—

—tidak, Junhong! Kau bukan pengecut!

Junhong tidak banyak berpikir. Ia menggenggam bagian tajam pisau itu, menjauhkannya dari lehernya. Ia meringgis kesakitan ketika darah segar mulai mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

Jujur saja, Daehyun benar-benar terkejut.

Junhong merebut pisau itu dari tangan Daehyun. Sayang sekali, ia tidak bisa menggunakan pisau dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sudah perih berlumuran darah.

"Kau benar-benar gigih," Daehyun mundur selangkah, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Junhong.

Tanpa membalas ucapannya, Junhong mengacungkan pisau itu ke hadapan Daehyun.

Sang pangeran kembali tersenyum remeh. Ia segera menarik keluar sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sesuatu yang tampak berkilat-kilat di mata Junhong—

—sebuah pedang yang tajam dan panjang.

Junhong tahu ia tidak bisa menang, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia masih mengacungkan pisaunya, seolah tidak takut.

Daehyun hanya menatap Junhong dengan tatapan datar.

Baiklah, tidak peduli berapa banyak darah yang harus Junhong habiskan untuk meladeni orang ini—ia hanya harus menghabisinya sehingga sang putri aman. Berbekal sebilah pisau tidak masalah, itu cukup.

Daehyun mengambil langkah kecil mendekati Junhong.

Junhong jembali menelan salivanya sendiri. Dalam hati ia masih berpikir kenapa pangeran tampan di hadapannya ini terlihat memiliki aura yang menakutkan.

Daehyun kembali mendekat, ia mengangkat pedangnya.

Benar, Junhong sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia siap mengorbankan nyawanya untuk putri kerajaan yang dihormatinya.

Ia siap—

—mengorbankan diri.

"Yaahhh!" Junhong mengarahkan pisau itu ke perut Daehyun dengan gerakan tiba-tiba.

Sayangnya, gerakan sang pangeran lebih cepat. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menahan tangan Junhong yang hampir melukai tubuhnya. Dengan mudah, Daehyun dapat merebut kembali pisau itu dari tangan Junhong.

Daehyun diam. Ia menatap mata laki-laki di hadapannya dengan instens. Junhong sendiri jadi terdiam—terperangkap dalam tatapannya itu. Daehyun mengangkat tangan kirinya—yang tidak menggenggam pisau—dan mengelus pelipis si cantik yang mampu memesonanya itu.

Junhong terpaku. Tatapan mata dan tangan besar yang menerpa kulitnya benar-benar hangat. Ia hampir melupakan sosok pangeran menakutkan yang sejak tadi di hadapannya itu. Bahkan sekian detik itu membuat telapak tangannya yang terluka tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Junhong segera tersadar ketika Daehyun melepas sentuhannya dan mengangkat pisau itu. Junhong hanya berpikir untuk waspada. Ia siap dengan tinju tangan kosongnya. Junhong kembali menekankan kata-katanya dalam hati.

Ia siap—

—mengorbankan diri.

'_Prang_!'

Junhong membulatkan matanya ketika ia sadar bahwa wajah sang pangeran tampan benar-benar dekat dengannya. Tunggu—apa ini? Oh, lihat, ia bahkan baru sadar bahwa bibirnya sudah ditawan oleh sang pangeran.

Tunggu—Junhong mungkin bilang kalau ia siap mengorbankan dirinya. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak siap mengorbankan ciuman pertamanya.

Benar-benar di luar dugaan, memang. Daehyun malah membuang pisau itu dan mengeratkan dirinya pada Junhong—dan jangan lupakan ia menciumnya dengan dalam.

Daehyun segera melepaskan ciuman itu, ia kembali menatap Junhong. "Kamu manis," komentarnya.

Kedua mata Junhong melebar, terkejut. Tapi dari pada itu, ia lebih merasa malu dengan pengakuan sang pangeran. Pipinya terasa memanas.

Daehyun mengangkat tangan kanan Junhong yang berlumuran darah dengan lembut. "Kau bodoh, aku tidak akan membunuhmu," akunya. "Lihat, kau kehabisan banyak darah."

Junhong menunduk malu. Ia jadi bingung sebenarnya tangannya itu terluka karena salah Daehyun atau dirinya sendiri?

'Slrup.'

Junhong bergidik ketika ia sadar Daehyun menjilat lukanya itu—seperti orang kelaparan. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, takut-takut. Karena sejujurnya jilatan itu membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Daehyun tidak menjawab. Setelah menjilat habis darah itu, ia segera membungkam bibir Junhong kembali—menciumnya. Pertahanan Junhong yang minim membuat ia dengan mudah membuka mulut Junhong dan memasukan lidahnya—

—bersama dengan cairan kental dan dan berbau anyir.

Junhong terpaksa menelan darahnya sendiri itu ketika lidah Daehyun yang membawa darah itu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Jujur saja, rasa dan sensasinya sangat aneh. Junhong tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan rasanya.

Ketika darah dalam mulutnya habis, Daehyun mulai melumat bibir menggoda itu pelan. Junhong sendiri diam saja. Karena sejujurnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ini 'kan ciuman keduanya—setelah yang pertama tadi direbut Daehyun juga.

Daehyun melepas ciumannya dari Junhong kemudian. "Jangan dibuang-buang, nanti kau mati kehabisan darah. Kau mau?" katanya, sembari merobek sedikit jubahnya dan membalutkannya pada tangan Junhong yang terluka.

Junhong memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah berat, "Kalau aku mati, ya mati saja. Apa urusannya dengamu?" katanya, berusaha ketus. Tapi wajahnya yang memerah membuat Daehyun tak kuasa menahan dirinya.

Pintu kamar itu terdengar diketuk kencang dari luar. Terdengar suara para prajurit yang memanggil-manggil nama Junhong dari luar sana. Daehyun tersenyum. Sekarang lakukan, atau ia akan terlambat.

Sang pangeran tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menggendong Junhong dengan gaya pengantin. Junhong sendiri terpekik kaget. "Tentu saja itu urusanku. Kalau kau mati, siapa yang akan menjadi ratu dari Kerajaan Shira kelak?"

"A-APA?" Junhong tidak sempat bertanya-tanya. Daehyun membawa dirinya melompat dari lantai empat—tempat kamar sang putri berada—menuju dasar halaman istana. Jantung Junhong hampir meloncat bukan main.

Tapi sebenarnya Daehyun melakukannya dengan mudah. Ia segera kabur dari tempat itu dengan cepat.

Junhong terdiam. Ia tahu betul bahwa ia sedang diculik. Tapi, entah kenapa ia diam saja—terima-terima saja. Terlebih kenyataan bahwa orang yang menculiknya benar-benar memesona—

—Yakk, Choi Junhong! Apa yang kau pikirkan!

Oh, sudahlah. Junhong menghela napas. Ia jadi pasrah pangeran tampan ini mau membawanya ke mana. Lagi pula, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melawannya.

**.: ~ :.**

Putri Hyosung. Tuan putri cantik asal Negeri Tanbarun yang sangat anggun itu tengah termenung sendiri sembari memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya. Sejauh ia bisa mengingat, ini sudah empat bulan lamanya semenjak kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana pengawal pribadinya hilang—entah diculik, entah apa. Yang jelas, ketika semua prajurit mendobrak pintu kamarnya, Junhong beserta si orang mencurigakan itu sudah menghilang. Hanya meninggalkan pedang dan pisau yang tampak murahan yang berlumuran darah—jadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa orang mencurigakan itu hanyalah penduduk biasa.

Ini salahnya, pikirnya. Kalau saja ia memanggil bantuan lebih cepat, ia tidak akan kehilangan Junhong saat itu. Benar, meskipun Junhong adalah pengawalnya, ia menganggap Junhong sudah seperti temannya sendiri.

Sang putri menahan air matanya agar tidak turun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sebenarnya, semenjak Junhong menghilang ia jadi sering menyendiri—tak hentinya menyalahkan diri sendiri atas tragedi itu.

Bunyi pintu kamarnya yang diketuk membuat Hyosung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ya?"

Seorang pelayan kerajaan memberikan sebuah gulungan berpita biru pada Hyosung, "Ini surat untukmu, Yang Mulia," kata sang pelayan.

Surat? Hyosung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. Siapa yang mengirimnya surat? Ya, mungkin undangan pesta atau semacamnya.

Hyosung segera berterima kasih pada sang pelayan dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Dengan penasaran, Hyosung segera duduk di atas ranjangnya dan membuka suratnya tersebut.

Kedua matanya melebar ketika ia menangkap tulisan tangan Junhong—yang sudah ia hafal betul—yang menghiasi kertas tersebut. Ia segera membaca tulisan itu dengan semangat.

_Selamat siang Yang Mulia Putri Hyosung, bagaimana kabarmu?_

_Ini Choi Junhong, pengawalmu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu._

_Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang ke sana._

_Oh iya, maaf baru menulis surat untukmu sekarang._

_Soal malam itu, aku kalah melawannya dan ia menculikku._

_Tapi jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja._

_Sebenarnya, dia bukan orang yang menakutkan. Ia sangat manis, kalau kau tahu—_

—_dan juga sangat tampan._

_Eh, umm ... Yang Mulia, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?_

_Rasanya memalukan tapi manis di saat yang bersamaan._

_Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini._

_Oh iya, dalam beberapa bulan ke depan mungkin Yang Mulia akan mendapatiku dalam identitas baru—jabatan baru? Ah, semacam itu._

_Jadi jangan terkejut, hehe ..._

_Sekian dariku, Yang Mulia. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau membalas suratku._

_Sampai jumpa._

_Pengawalmu,_

_Choi Junhong._

Hyosung terkikik pelan ketika ia selesai membaca surat dari Junhong. Ya ampun, ia tidak tahu setampan apa si penculik itu sampai membuat Junhong jatuh cinta padanya. Memangnya penculiknya itu seorang pangeran? Ya ampun, Junhong ...

Hyosung sendiri juga jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Junhong dengan 'jabatan baru'. Apa dia akan menjadi seorang ratu? Hahaha—oh, itu tidak mungkin.

Perempuan cantik itu segera mengambil secarik kertas dari nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai menulis surat balasan untuk Junhong. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Junhong lagi.

Tapi untuk sekarang, mungkin berkirim surat juga sudah cukup.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Catatan Kaki~**

Hallo temen-temen semua dari fandom B.A.P~ hehehe xD

Nama saya Kim Mika, panggil saja Mika :) Mohon bimbingannya ya~^^

Sedikit kenalan boleh ya? Bias saya di sini tuh Daehyun, hehe~ dia tuh suaranya kece badai xD lagu favorit saya Rain Sound, kece dan maknanya dalem gitu.. kalau _chigudeul_?^^

Yaa... saya tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff B.A.P sementara idenya kaya begini.. akhirnya saya pikir yang cocok DaeLo deh /EH/ soalnya kalau soal pairing aku nggak terlalu pilih-pilih.. meskipun lebih suka yang nggak _mainstream_^^

Oh iya, putirnya itu Hyosung Secret. Cantik itu relatif. Tapi bayangin aja Hyosung itu putri yang cantiiikkkk banget /plak/

Yapp, sekian catatan geje ini...

_Review Please? Kamsahamnida~ :)_


End file.
